When Harry Died
by AvatarTwilightObsession
Summary: Ginny is busy fending off a Slytherin when she hears it. A wild, anguished scream. “NO!” Something has happened. Little drabble from the end of the seventh book. H G


**Re-reading the seventh book then was attacked by the plot bunnies. **

**Enjoy :D**

**DISCLAIMER - The amazing JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, and all the characters. I just bend them to my will XD

* * *

**

Ginny is busy fending off a Slytherin when she hears it. A wild, anguished scream.

"NO!"

Something has happened.

"Harry! HARRY!" she screams, petrified and devastated and angry and broken all at the same time. She can't believe how much it hurts, and she can't believe how much she wants to tear that-what-used-to-be-a-man limb from limb. She begins to shout, and she screams obscenities as loud as she can, at the one who dared to lay a finger on her Harry.

She, Hermione and Ron charge forward at the approaching Death Eaters, roaring curses as loud as they can, all vowing to avenge the boy they loved. Ginny trips a Slytherin, still screaming angrily, and she hears Hagrid cry, "Harry! Where's Harry?"

He's gone...she thinks, gone forever, but somehow the thought just makes her angrier. She'll have time for crying later, she says to herself determinedly, right now: all these bastards need to be stopped. She joins Hermione and Luna against Bellatrix, and she feels like laughing as wildly as her, because she has nothing to lose. Not anymore.

Then she's nearly killed, and everything seems to happen at the same time. Her mother kills Bellatrix, Voldemort turns on her, and Ginny doesn't have time to cry out for her mother when something explodes and Harry appears out of thin air, bruised, his clothes torn, his hair matted and his face bloody; but still very much alive.

If she wasn't so used to things like this happening she would have fainted right there and then.

Later, Ginny is curled up in a chair, staring blankly into the fire. Most of her schoolmates have gone home, but she, her family, Harry and Hermione, and a few others have decided to stay for a night. Arthur and Molly are downstairs with Fred, whilst Ron and Hermione are upstairs with George. She doesn't know where Harry is, and she's not sure if she wants to see him either.

"Gin?" his soft voice echoes from the boys' staircase and she turns her head a little.

"Hey, Harry," she says quietly, before looking away and hugging her legs a little tighter.

He moves to sit in the chair beside her – his green eyes are full of concern for her, his cracked glasses reflecting the firelight. "Are you alright?"

She nods, but really, she's far from alright. She's lost a brother, and she nearly lost him. Harry sees right through her, and he sighs, "Oh, Gin, I'm so sorry." Ginny just shakes her head, and buries her face in her knees, tears starting to run down her face. This is the first time she's been able to cry, and after she starts, she can't stop. Harry isn't really sure whether he should comfort her or not – whether he would just make it worse – but when her shoulders begin to shake, he can't help himself.

He picks her up, as easily as if she was a doll, and wraps his arms around her, seating her in his lap. She doesn't resist and presses her face into his chest, forgetting everything and just letting herself cry. Harry doesn't say anything, just holds her, losing himself in the feeling of having her in his arms again. He's missed it.

Eventually she cries herself out, but she doesn't move. She stays there, curled up with Harry, and she can't help loving the fact that his arms tight around her and his soft voice whispering comfortingly makes her feel like the only person in the world. She looks up at him, her brown eyes meeting his green ones, and they both smile at the same time. His cheeks are wet too.

Slowly Harry leans down and kisses her cheek softly, but Ginny turns her head so his lips touch hers instead. She wasn't sure what made her do it, but the way Harry responds lets her know she's done the right thing.

For both of them.

The kiss is slow, and careful – kind of like a first kiss, but with their history, it's more than that. It's a healing kiss, a reunion kiss. Both of them trying to help the other and themselves.

And, in that moment, Ginny knows it'll be ok.

Because, even after all they've been through, she still has him.

* * *

**Mmm...I do quite like this, actually. Thoughts?**

**Review, if it so pleases you **

**Love ATO xx  
**


End file.
